The present invention comprises a new Lantana, botanically known as Lantana camara L., and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘LANZ0017’.
‘LANZ0017’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar ‘LANZ0017’ has large sized yellow flowers, excellent flower production, compact plant size and uniform dense mounded habit with medium green foliage.
‘LANZ0017’ originates from an open hybridization in an outdoor field in August, 2012 in Gilroy, Calif., USA. The female parent was identified as ‘LCE0869-2’, a unpatented propriatary breeding line, having yellow flower color, and smaller more compact growth habit than ‘LANZ0017’. The male parent is unknown.
The seed was sown in December, 2012 in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif. and ‘LANZ0017’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in March 2013.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘LANZ0017’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in June 2013 in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif.